A Page of the Past
by TheKiwiPixie
Summary: After Saria is mysteriously killed by a wizard's dark magic, Link fears the worst as the absence of a Forest Sage is slowly weathering away Gannon's seal. My first M/S fic! Please review!!!!!!


A Page Of The Past  
  
Written by: Kiwi Pixie  
  
AN-Hey everybody! I was totally bored and decided to write a short little fic about what it would be like in Saria died. I dunno. I have no idea where this fic is going because I just sorta, started writing it. Flame me if you want, I guess. I don't care. Maybe if it's good I'll do a sequel or something.  
  
It was a charming Thursday afternoon in the forest. The sun was gleaming above the tops of the trees almost like a child peeking its head over the top of a tall fence. The buds that had been perched on the limbs of the trees had suddenly opened up, and the treetops were a sea of brightly colored blossoms. The crystal clear water of the spring sparkled under the noonday sun, and was splashed about by tiny little boots as they scampered across. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, ran about the woods playing their usual games of tag and hide and seek. To them everyday was full of fun and play, and it would never change...or so they thought.  
  
A young girl darted behind one of the great oaks that were abundant in the forest. She seemed to be no more than ten or eleven, but in reality was much older. She giggled before ducking down to hide underneath one of the trees bulky roots. She was a pretty little thing, almost beautiful. However she was so young and immature when you looked into her eyes all you saw was innocence. Her eyes were as bright as the lucid water that trickled down the stream and almost as gorgeous as her flowing moss colored hair. Her cheeks were naturally rosy, but flushed even more so than usual. She was clad in a vivid green polo neck with jade sleeves and a deep emerald neck, green shorts, chocolate brown boots, and a dark green belt with a sunny yellow buckle. This perky, and chipper child was known as Saria of the Kokiri.  
  
Saria squealed again, excited by the fact that she had been spotted. Her seeker was a young boy no older than she was. He twisted his head only slightly, and suddenly broke out into a sprint after Saria, with his cerulean fairy soaring after them.  
  
The boy had short red hair that was slicked back. The tufts of hair poked out from under the front of the boy's triangle-shaped green hat and fell at an angle toward his left eye, stopping above his nose and eyebrow. His eyes were medium-sized and had the same blue color as Saria's, but somehow not as loving and innocent. His name was Mido, leader of Kokiri Forest. Saria and Mido were great friends, and shared countless interests and good times. Locked away in the deepest place in his heart, Mido loved Saria. But Saria's heart belonged to someone else. She had given it away years ago, and could never feel the same way about him. The thought saddened him a little, but usually he brushed it off and put his feelings aside. Today was no exception.  
  
Mido and Saria's chase continued all the way through the entire perimeter of the forest. They climbed vines, hopped over rocks, darted behind trees, and crawled through the flowers. All the while, high above the loveable youngsters a dark shadow brewed.  
  
Saria was still running feverishly, trying to come up with a plan to get Mido off her trackd. They had played this game thousands of times, so unfortunately no new ideas presented themselves. In mid jog Saria turned glanced back to see if Mido was still following. To her surprise he had stopped.  
  
Just stopped.  
  
He was standing dumfounded looking up at the sky. His eyes were wide with inquisitiveness as he squinted very hard to see something. Saria put her hands on her hips and groaned. 'What in the Heavens is that boy doing?!' Saria thought. 'If this is some kind of trick, I'm not falling for it!' She smirked and cupped her hand around the corners of her mouth. She whistled and waved a bit before screaming, " What's the matter Mido? Are you getting outrun by a GIRL!" she laughed to herself and got just about ready to start running again, before she realized that Mido was still staring at the sky.  
  
"Does the sky look...gray to you?" Mido asked, still fixated on the heavens. "Gray?" Saria slowly walked over to where Mido was staring. Somehow she knew this was no trick. There was a ring in Mido's voice that was screaming 'alarm'.  
  
"No. What are you babbling about? Come on and chase me!" Saria jumped again with excitement and clapped her hands together, but Mido still didn't move. Instead he shivered. A bone chilling shiver that Saria could feel herself...or maybe she was just imagining it.  
  
"I just felt like...something very bad is going to happen..." Mido's voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Saria's chipper voice remained unchanged, but had lost a hint of excitement. "It's a lovely day! Come on Mido! Stop imagining things!" This time Mido paid attention. His head crooked back down and his eyes once again lined up with Saria's. The game continued, except with much less enthusiasm on Mido's part.  
  
Suddenly the sun disappeared. The entire sky became pitch black, almost as though it had abruptly become night. An unnatural night at that, though. No stars shimmered, or even glowed, and the moon was nowhere to be found. The clouds vanished, and the birds stopped singing. The only thing that was visible was a tiny gray vapor, floating in the sky, which was slowly coming closer toward the forest. The two Kokiri children immediately stopped in their tracks, and gazed up in surprise and curiosity.  
  
At first glance Saria suspected the vapor to be some kind of comet, moving at a tremendous speed. It seemed to be biding its time, waiting for someone. She saw Mido take a single step closer to a flowerbed as he tried to get a better look at the comet. As soon as his boot touched a single spot in the grass, the comet began to gain speed, and literally dive forward. It seemed as though it wanted to hit the ground. That's when Saria realized that it was headed...for Mido.  
  
"Mido!! Get out of the way!" Saria screamed louder than she had ever screamed before in her life. She lunged forward and with all her might thrust Mido out from underneath the comet's shadow. A horrific, and grisly sound echoed throughout the woods, as the next few milliseconds passed. The crash of the comet onto the forest floor was louder than ten thousand bombs going off, and unleashed a great cloud of grass, dust, and blood into the air. The crunching, and snapping of broken bones, and the flowing of blood spilling onto the grass deafened Mido more than the explosion. But the worst came after all the dust cleared, and the explosion ceased. The forest fell silent as Saria of the Kokiri drew her last breath, and lay dead in a crater, only steps from where she and Mido had been playing only minutes before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deafening sound that came from Kokiri forest rung throughout the land of Hyrule. The great her, Link of Hyrule stopped dead in his tracks, bewildered and frightened for his friends of his childhood home. His blazing blue eyes gleamed with terror as he sprinted down Hyrule Field and into the woods.  
  
His muscles began to tense up as he continued to sprint faster and faster toward the heart of the forest. "Please Goddesses. Let everything be alright." He prayed silently as he quickly neared the village.  
  
His heart sagged and tears brimmed in his eyes. The scene set before him was like some kind of nightmare. In the center of the village was a smoking crater, surrounded by sobbing Kokiris and patches of blood-covered grass. He took several careful steps toward the crater and peered inside. Vomit and bile filled his throat and he struggled to keep it down. Inside the crater was the mangled body of a small Kokiri crushed by a glowing silver rock, and a weeping blood covered Mido, stroking her hand. Link didn't need to guess who it was. He knew.  
  
Suddenly they all turned around, aware of Link's presence. Their eyes were swollen and red, and full of the most disturbing sadness Link could have ever imagined. "Who did this?" Link managed to choke out. "Who killed my best friend?" No one uttered a sound.  
  
He crept closer to the crater and stroked the rock with his fingers. Bits of silver dust deposited on his fingers and disappeared within seconds. "Wizard's magic" he murmured with tears in his eyes. Engraved upon the front side of the stone were the words "Long Live the King".  
  
"Gannon." Link's words were dripping with the strongest form of hate. Her turned and began to leave the forest without saying another word. The Master Sword was gripped tightly in one hand, ready to avenge the death of one of its evil-banishing kin.  
  
Mido climbed out of the smoking basin with a look of pure fury. "So that's it?" His voice was soft and wheezy, almost like he was coughing the words instead of speaking them. "One of your dearest friends suddenly is crushed by-", his head turned toward the rock. "By this...this...and all you just walk out of here without even two words!" He words trickled with hate and rage, and shook as he began to get angrier. "See this?" Mido held out his hands that were stained with deep crimson blood. "Do you see it?! This is Saria's blood! Don't you understand? Answer me!" Mido's eyes narrowed and stared coldly into Link's.  
  
"I have some......work to do Mido." Link said sternly. "I'm sorry." Without glancing back, he turned and walked out of the forest.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!  
  
Hey. Do you guys think I should continue? I'm not sure. I posted this a little earlier and I really didn't like it, so I took it down and edited it. Plus, I only got one review. So, tell me if I should keep updating. Bye now.  
  
~KIWIPIXIE 


End file.
